Belarus
Natalia Arlovskaya (informal variant: Natasha Arlovskaya) is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. She represents the country of Belarus (ベラルーシ,Belarushi). Appearance Natalia has long, platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wears a long navy blue dress, a white bow headband, a white apron and black shoes. In her cameo appearance in Meeting Of The World in Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1, her hair was colored light brown and her dress and headband were colored black. Personality And Interests She is an intimidating, harsh young woman who has a deep infatuation with her older brother Ivan, to the point where she wants to get married to him. However, he doesn't feel the same way, and feels disturbed by her very presence. Natalia is shown to carry around a knife at points, most notably in the "Meeting Of The World" strip where she's holding it to a traumatized Raivis's back as her brother scares him. According to a footnote at the end of Russia's Big And Little Sisters in Hetalia volume 2, Natalia briefly became a sort of adoptive younger sister to Alfred after the fall of the Soviet Union. In the Anime Natalia has only appeared in a cameo in Episode 01 so far, at the "Meeting Of The World", where she was seen holding the knife to a crying Raivis's back (as in the manga). She makes a brief cameo in a thought bubble in Episode 37, as Toris mentions that he planned to go out on a date with her. Her anime design uses the color scheme that she had in the manga Meeting, with her hair being darker and her dress and headband colored black, rather than her hair being light blonde and her dress and headband being their respective colors of navy and white. However, in her later appearances in the anime, her headband is colored navy. Trivia *Although her surname is often rendered and translated as Alfroskaya * the intention may have been for it to be read as Arlovskaya or Arlofskaya, as the katakana translates out to Arurofusukaya, which can be read as the latter. Alfroskaya would be rendered as Arufurosukaya. If read as Arlovskaya, the surname would correspond to Arlovski, like the Belarusian Andrei Arlovski. It is probable that he was not Himaruya's specific inspiration, though the other two surname spellings cannot be found outside of the fandom. *According to notes by Hidekaz Himaruya, Natalia was originally designed as a shy, more reserved character. An early headshot sketch shows her to have a plain headband, while her hair is colored light brown. *Though her name is Natalia, the Natasha name alternatively used for her is an informal variant of the girls' name and is also considered to be valid. Her first name may have also been intended to be spelled as Natalya. *Her birthdate, August 25th, corresponds with the date of Belarus's establishment of independence from the Soviet Union in 1991. *She appears in Gakuen Hetalia. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters